New Year, New Directions
New Year, New Directions is the first episode of Glee: the Spinoff. 'SCRIPT' It's a new year at McKinley. New Directions took first at Nationals and have shown the school that they aren't just a weak little pathetic stupid pointless glee club. But most members aren't around to see the legacy they've left. Yep. Over half of New Directions is gone! Santana and Brittany went off to explore the world; Finn, Rachel, and Kurt went off to attend NYADA; Puck took off to California to expand his pool-cleaning business; Quinn got accepted into Yale; Mercedes almost stayed in Lima to be with Sam, but he pushed her to follow her dreams; and Mike also went off to college, with the help of Tina. So six members left in the club means it's time to start recruiting, but is the school really over thinking New Directions is lame? '' ''And that's what you missed on... GLEE! '' SCENE 1- Choir Room, Tuesday morning The school bell rings. Will looks at the empty chairs scattered across the choir room. Only six are full, and they're filled by Blaine, Artie, Tina, Rory, Sugar, and Sam. The members look at the empty chairs discouraged. "Well guys, this is it for now," says Will, obviously upset. "Why aren't there any new members? Is it me or are did we win Nationals? Because from the looks of it, nobody knows we did," says Artie, obviously pissed off. "No, Artie. Nobody's here because we aren't holding regular auditions this year." "What's that supposed to mean?" asks Sugar. "It means we're doing things differently. Friday night is McKinley's first ever Glee Club Audition Assembly. You guys will show people who come who we really are and auditioning members will peform in front of a full auditorium." "Um, Mr. Schue, not that that's a horrible idea, but, um, I don't think anybody's gonna show up," says Sugar. "How do you know?" Sugar points to the window on the door, and Will's jaw drops. Spray painted across the window is "'''N.D. STILL SUCKS!" '---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 2- Hallway, Tuesday morning We see Amanda walking down the hall. After opening her locker, a note flies to the ground. As she reaches for it, we see it reads "GO BACK TO NYC BITCH!" Amanda buries her head in her hands. As she slumps down the locker wall, she begins to cry. '''Amanda voiceover: ''You may not know me, which means you don't probably care about what I'm about to say. Anyway, for those who care, I'm Amanda, a innocent girl from the Big Apple, whose mother gave up on her big dreams to be a star. Mrs. Potts decided to bring me, her sweet little daughter, back to her hometown of Lima, Ohio. On my first day of school, I was terrorized by these monsters for my expensive clothes and having a disappointment of a mom. Now I know what it means to be a Lima-Loser. Amanda gets up and continues to walk down the hall, as she turns a corner, the camera then turns to follow Will into Principal Figgans' office. SCENE 3- Prinicpal Figgans' office, Tuesday morning The school bell rings. Figgans sits behind his desk and Will walks into the office. "You wanted to talk to me?" asks Will, taking the seat across the room. "Yes, Will. We have caught the window sprayer on video camera!" Figgans holds his hands up in rejoice. "Do you have any pictures?" asks Will, curious to catch the teenage delinquent. "We copied these off the video," says the principal, passing the papers to Will. Will looks down to see the culprit and his face turns from curious to shocked. "This can't be..." "It is what it is. The student is on her way down here to be expelled." Figgins looks up through the door. "Oh, here she is now," he adds. He motions through the door for the student to enter. We hear the door open and see a shadow enter and take a seat. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester! So sorry! Please! Don't expell me!" pleads the culprit. The camera heads forward an turns around, revealing the girl in the seat to be... 'TO BE CONTINUED' 'SONGS' *'School of Rock'- by School of Rock. Sung by Blaine and Tina, feat. New Directions *'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend'- by Marilyn Manroe. Sung by Tina and Sugar *'Rolling in the Deep'- by Adele. Sung by Amanda *'Lil' Red Riding Hood- 'by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. Sung by Lexie *'Breathless- 'by Corinne Bailey Rae. Sung by Haley *'Misery Business-' by Paramore. Sung by Sophia